1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries can be charged or discharged, unlike primary batteries, which cannot be charged. Therefore, secondary batteries, i.e. rechargeable batteries are widely used in the field of compact, up-to-date electronic equipment such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers.